Harry Potter and the Shadows of Immortality
by scarhead101
Summary: In A.D. 1996, war was begining....Harry is entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. Tragedy strikes and friends must unite now more than ever.
1. Doubt

The sweltering heat of summer had descended upon Privet Drive. Harry was trying to get some relief from the heat, but the 30 year-old fan that the Dursely's had provided him with after they bought Dudley his own personal air conditioner was not doing the trick at all. Harry was expecting the results of his O.W.L. exams any day now. He only wished that he would be able to share the results with someone right away. The Dursleys had stayed out of Harry's way; they really were not speaking to him at all. Any other summer and Harry would have been ecstatic, but this summer had proven to be one of the least happy in Harry's memory.  
  
He was sitting at his desk flipping through the pages of his photo album. His hands brushed the faces in his parent's wedding picture. Sirius was smiling, his arm around James' neck. His mother looked forward, her bright green eyes shining in the sunlight. He turned the page and saw himself at age one smiling, completely oblivious to the fate that lay before him. Looking into Harry's eyes revealed a very weary soul. Much older than the 16 he was about to turn. Turning 16 was bad enough for the average muggle with acne and outgrowing your jeans in the matter of a month. Harry couldn't imagine that there was another person with this much weight on their shoulders anywhere else in the world. As strong and as brave as Harry was, he could not shake the pain that he had felt from the death of Sirius.  
  
What was he to do? Forget everything that happened to him? Voldemort had returned to full power and was about to wage a new war on the wizarding world. Harry was the only one with the power to stop him. Harry often wondered what the Mirror of Erised would show him if he were standing in front of it today. He imagined he'd see Sirius standing beside him. His thoughts drifted back to when Ron looked in the mirror. He saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch captain. It seemed that this desire of Ron's might actually come true. Then Harry remembered himself standing beside his parents. Would this mean that Harry was destined to join his parents in death at the hands of Voldemort? Harry feared it true. He hadn't spoken to Ron or Hermione about this, he couldn't bear it. As much as he desired Ron's advice and Hermione's wisdom, he felt that bearing this burden alone was the right thing to do, for now. Without another thought, Harry closed his photo album and lay on his bed, where he immediately fell asleep.  
  
Pigwidgeon arrived early the next morning with a note from Ron.  
  
_ Harry!  
  
You won't believe it! Two O's and Four E's! I haven't heard from  
Hermione yet, but I'm sure she must have scrapped up O's in  
everything. How about you? Mum and Dad want you to know that you  
are welcome to come to the burrow whenever you want to. How about  
Sunday? See you soon!  
  
Ron_

Harry had barely finished reading Ron's letter when a large tawny owl flew in, dropped a large letter on his bed and quickly flew away. Seeing the Hogwarts seal, Harry took a deep breath and tore open the letter.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you of your O.W.L. results:  
  
Charms: E Transfiguration: O Herbology: A Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Potions: E Care of Magical Creatures: O Astronomy: A Divination: P  
  
Please note that you have been accepted into the following N.E.W.T. level classes.  
  
Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. You have also received probationary acceptance in N.E.W.T level Potions and Charms.  
  
You can expect to receive your books and supply list approximately four weeks before the start of term.  
  
Congratulations, again on your performance.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall __Deputy Headmistress  
_  
Harry was thrilled. He had never expected to do so well. For a few short minutes, he forgot all about Sirius, Voldemort and the prophecy. He'd be leaving for the burrow in less than a week and it looked as if he was well on his way to becoming an auror. Harry walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs to let the Dursley's know that he'd be out of their hair by the end of the week.  
  
Aunt Petunia was busy cooking up a giant omelet. Uncle Vernon was seated at the kitchen table buried behind the Times. He peeked his head out and looked at Harry.  
  
"Bring the post in, boy."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry responded. "Um, Uncle Vernon?  
  
"What is it?" Vernon seemed annoyed.  
  
"Well, I've been invited to go spend the rest of the summer with my friends. I'll be leaving Sunday, I'd need a ride...Although, I'm sure the Weasley's could come get me." Harry smiled, knowing full well what Uncle Vernon's reaction would be.  
  
A look of horror appeared over Vernon's fat face.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THOSE BLOODY ABNORMAL FOLK COMING ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE!" He paused to catch his breath. "I will drive you to London, they can meet you there."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Vernon. I'll go get the post then." Harry turned on his heels a look of gratification on his face.  
  
Dudley was not present this morning as he was spending this week camping with Piers Polkiss and his family. Having Dudley gone even for a few days had been a big treat for Harry. Ever since their confrontation with the Order at King's Cross, the Dursleys had tiptoed around Harry. Just the thought that Tonks might come strolling up the walk, with her bubble gum pink hair, was enough to send Petunia into a fit. Vernon was now actually encouraging Harry to send letters to his friends by Owl Post.  
  
As Harry returned to the kitchen with the post for Uncle Vernon, he felt a sharp sting in his scar. Petunia yelled from across the kitchen, "I suppose you'll want breakfast?"  
  
Harry rubbed his scar. "No. Thank you Aunt Petunia. I'm not feeling like breakfast this morning."  
  
Petunia looked at Harry. "Are you alright there?"  
  
"Fine. Just...just a headache." Harry had already turned around and left the kitchen.  
  
Harry quickly penned a note to Ron.  
  
_Ron, _

_The Dursley's will drop me in London on Sunday. If you can't meet me there, I'll take the Knight Bus to the Burrow. See you then. _

_Harry  
_

Harry gave the note to Hedwig and sent her off. He began cleaning out his trunk and getting his things in order. As he removed his invisibility cloak from the bottom of the trunk, his hand caught on something sharp and he pulled it away quickly. He had gashed his finger badly. He moved the cloak with his other hand while he sucked on his finger to stop the bleeding. Harry saw what he had cut his finger on; a fragment of the two-way mirror Sirius had given him.  
  
He wanted to cry. The few minutes of peace Harry had just found quickly faded as the memories of Sirius flooded back as fresh as they were that night in Dumbledore's office. No matter what anyone thought or said, Harry still blamed himself for Sirius' death. Harry was going to have to live with nightmares of Sirius falling through the veil, the flash of green light and his mother's screams as she died for him and Cedric's limp body resting at his feet.  
  
Harry looked down to see what was dripping on to his leg. He had forgotten about the cut on his finger and that it was still bleeding. Harry did not seem to care much though. He walked to the bathroom and wrapped his finger in some gauze. Harry went back to clearing out his trunk and preparing for the rest of the summer.  
  
On Saturday evening, Harry received Ron's response.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Dad will be in London on Ministry Business this Sunday. Have your Uncle bring you to the "booth". Dad will bring you back here. If you get back early enough, we'll get in a game of Quidditch.  
  
See you Sunday,  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry smiled for the first time since he got Ron's last letter. He was a little apprehensive about how the Weasley's, especially Mrs. Weasley was going to treat him when he arrived at the burrow. Ron had not spoken a word about Sirius in his letters or at all since the night in the Department of Mysteries. Harry expected to be bombarded with questions and concerned looks as he had gotten a bit thinner over the past month. Of course, anything would be better than spending the rest of the summer with the Dursleys. Harry returned to reading his latest Owl mail purchase, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical Counter Curses and Protective Spells. He managed to get through half of the chapter on Shielding Charms before he fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry and Uncle Vernon arrived at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic at 2:30 sharp. Vernon unloaded Harry's trunk and gave him a quick nod. "We'll be seeing you in June then." He plopped back in to the car and drove off.  
  
Harry stood there for a few seconds in disbelief. Uncle Vernon had actually said good-bye, in his own cold way. He stood uncomfortably on the sidewalk, about to enter the very last place he wanted to be. Harry turned around to face the booth and a chill swam over him. He was going to have to return to the place where he lost Sirius. There was no way around this, if Harry wanted to go to the burrow, he was going to have to meet Mr. Weasley inside the Ministry.  
  
He made sure there were no Muggles in sight, and then shoved his trunk into the booth and managed to squeeze himself in as well. He could barely close the door behind him, and the entire booth smelled a bit like a dog had mistaken it for a fire hydrant. Following the instructions Mr. Weasley had given him, Harry dialed 6-2-4-4-2. The same voice that greeted Harry last year sounded throughout the booth.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."  
  
Harry paused and took a deep breath. "Harry Potter. Here to meet Mr. Arthur Weasley."  
  
"Thank you," said the much too cheerful voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to your robes."  
  
Harry took the badge and pinned it to his chest as the phone booth began to descend into the Ministry.  
  
"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk located at the far end of the atrium." The atrium. Harry nearly lost his life here just two months ago. Quite a few people nearly died that day, all of them there for one reason, Harry. The guilt just ate at him constantly. Harry hoped that a few weeks at the Burrow would help him snap out of his funk.  
  
About a minute later, the door to the booth opened and Harry stepped out dragging his trunk behind him. Before Harry even had a chance to make it to the security desk, Mr. Weasley came rushing across the Atrium. "Harry! Harry! Good to see you!" Mr. Weasley gave Harry an awkward sort of hug. "Here, let me take care of that for you." With a swish and flick, Harry's trunk was now the size of a deck of cards. "That'll make things a little easier. Now if you'll wait just a minute, I have to go get one thing and we'll be on our way."  
  
Harry assumed they would be taking a portkey; it was probably easier for them to make the trip with his trunk stowed safely in his pocket. Harry's thoughts quickly strayed to the lifts at the end of the hall. He could make a run for it; get back to the department of mysteries. Harry would pull back the veil, anything, just to hear Sirius again. He stared longingly at the lifts. Before he could make a move, Mr. Weasley had returned with a bag of groceries and walked Harry toward a room labeled Portkey Lounge #3.  
  
Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the paintbrush lying on the table in the middle of the room. "Portus."  
  
Harry and Arthur grabbed the paintbrush Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel accompanied by a whirlwind of colors. When his feet hit solid ground, Harry looked around confused. They were not at the Burrow. They had landed in the entrance hall of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Grimmauld Place? Why...Why are we here?." Harry was very upset.  
  
"Well, going to the Burrow was the original plan...just last night Dumbledore called. He wanted the order to report to headquarters..."  
  
"I...I...I can't be here." Harry said nervously.  
  
"It'll be fine Harry. Everyone is here. Even Fred and George will be around for a few days. We're expecting Hermione tomorrow night." Arthur was trying to be reassuring, though he was not succeeding very well.  
  
"Harry! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Mrs. Weasley was beaming, wearing a plaid kitchen apron over a bright pink sweater and a flowing purple skirt. She pulled him in to the tightest hug possible. Harry was in a downright rotten mood now, but just like the night in the hospital wing, the motherly feeling of Mrs. Weasley's hug rippled through him and seemed to lift a large weight off his back.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you too." Harry rubbed at his eyes. He was determined not to cry as he just saw Ron pop around the corner.  
  
"Oi, Harry!" If it was possible, Ron had grown a few inches since they last saw each other at Kings' Cross. Much to the surprise of Ron, Harry walked toward him and gave him a quick hug. Ron patted Harry on the back, "Good to see you too, mate."  
  
"Ron, help Harry get settled. I'll go work on supper." Mrs. Weasley cheerfully interjected.  
  
Harry tossed his deck of cards sized trunk in to Ron's hands and looked at Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can just bring that back to size...you can carry that upstairs, right Ron?" Almost instantly, the trunk swelled to normal size. Ron however, was still standing there holding it with one hand. "Featherweight charm...always one of my favorites." Mr. Weasley said. "Better hurry up though; it'll wear off in a minute."  
  
Ron and Harry rushed up the stairs, past where the portrait of Mrs. Black was. The frame was still there, but Mrs. Black was not present. This was good because Harry was convinced that had she seen him walk by, she would have shouted, "Murderer!"


	2. Boys Don't Cry

After unpacking, Harry laid down on his bed. He would be sharing a bedroom with Ron and from the looks of things, Bill too. Ron sat in silence trying not to stare at Harry. He had no idea how to go about starting this conversation.  
  
"Alright there Harry?" Ron asked as nonchalantly as possible. "You're not acting like your usual self."  
  
"What did you expect Ron?" Harry returned sharply. "I was expecting to be playing a game of Quidditch with you this afternoon. If I had known I was coming here..."  
  
"It's not my fault Harry. Mom and Dad just packed us up last night and we came here. I don't think any of us had a choice." Ron was trying to be apologetic.  
  
Harry didn't say anything at first but instead just walked over to one of the windows and stared outside for a while. Ron walked over beside Harry and looked out the window too. "I know I haven't said it before mate...I'm sorry about Sirius and all." Ron closed his eyes, half expecting Harry to punch him in the face.  
  
Harry continued to stare out the window. "Thanks Ron. But, I'm not in much of a mood to talk about that right now."  
  
"Okay then. I was going to go look for Ginny, you want to come along?" Ron was relieved.  
  
"No. No, I think I'll just stay here awhile. Maybe I'll find the two of you later." Harry was sitting in the windowsill now.  
  
Ron left the room without another word. Harry got up from the window and pulled his photo album from his trunk. This time he opened up to pictures from last Christmas' celebration. There were pictures of Ron and Hermione smiling as they hung tinsel and bobbles off the chandeliers. Harry actually laughed as he passed by a picture of a fairy tangled up in Moody's hair. There was a picture of Sirius singing beside Buckbeak. A chorus of "God Rest You, Merrye Hippogriffs" played in Harry's mind. It seemed as if the happy memories of Grimmauld Place overshadowed the sadness of being in this place for the moment.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Bill entered. "Hey there Harry! Good to see you again! Just came looking for some clean clothes." Bill was dressed in nothing more than a towel with his long hair tied in a dripping wet ponytail and as always, his signature fang earring. "Mom will have dinner ready in a little bit. Best you get down there before it's all gone, I hear Fred and George are joining us for dinner." Harry laughed and got up from his bed. He nodded to Bill before heading downstairs.  
  
Dinner was rather uneventful, except for Fred and George's sudden apparition directly in front of Mrs. Weasley who nearly spilled an entire terrine of soup on to Mr. Weasley's lap. Bill shared some stories of his most recent dealings with the Goblins of Gringotts and the plan that they had developed to prevent funding of Death Eater cells throughout Europe. Harry did not have much to say at all. He was simply enjoying the first good meal he had the opportunity to have since leaving Hogwarts. If he did not know better he would have swore that Mrs. Weasley had spiked his pumpkin juice with a cheering draft.  
  
After dinner Fred, George, Ginny and Harry enjoyed a game of exploding snap, while Molly and Bill helped Arthur with some Ministry work. Arthur had very recently received a promotion. With the ousting of Cornelius Fudge just a few weeks ago, Arthur was asked to fill in as assistant to Xavier Deerfield, the acting Minister of Magic. In the meantime, Fudge was now working in Arthur's old position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.  
  
Shortly after 10, Fred and George said their good-byes and apparated to their new flat in Diagon Alley. Ginny went off to get her room straightened out for Hermione's arrival tomorrow, leaving Ron and Harry sitting in the parlor together.  
  
"You know, you never told me...How'd your O.W.Ls go?" Ron asked as he swigged some butterbeer.  
  
"Good enough to get accepted in to Potions." Harry snickered.  
  
"YOU GOT AN O IN POTIONS?" Ron was astounded.  
  
"No...but I managed an E. McGonagall says I have "probationary acceptance", I'm not sure I really want to deal with Snape anymore, but I'm going to have to if I want to be an Auror."  
  
"Dumbledore and McGonagall must have had to curse Snape to get him to accept you!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Suppose you're right there." Harry yawned. "I'm going up to bed Ron; I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"G'night Harry."  
  
Both Harry and Ron were sleeping in dreadfully late when Ginny stormed in to their room screaming.  
  
Harry fell out of bed; his hand clutching his wand. Ron just snored and rolled over.  
  
"Ginny! What's wrong? What's happened?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Look what I've got!" Ginny was waving a letter in one hand and held out a shiny prefect's badge with the other.  
  
Harry's heart had finally stopped racing and he just sighed. "Oh Ginny...That's great."  
  
She lunged forward and gave Harry a quick hug. Ginny looked in Ron's direction and gave him an evil stare. She made a dive for his bed and jumped on to his legs. "Get up you lazy git!"  
  
"Wha-Oh Ginny...go away!" He pulled a pillow over his head.  
  
"Ron, will you just look for a second?" She ripped the pillow off the bed and held the badge about an inch from Ron's nose.  
  
"What's that?" Ron rubbed at his eyes. "Prefect? Well done Gin." He gave her a hug. "Now if you don't mind, I've got some more sleep to work on."  
  
Ginny punched Ron in the shoulder and ran out of the room. Harry heard her singing as she descended the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. He tucked his wand into his shorts and yawned as he stretched. "I think I smell breakfast. You coming Ron?"  
  
"I suppose." Ron groaned. He rolled off the bed and tripped over his feet as he attempted to untangle himself from the blankets.  
  
Harry entered the kitchen and was surprised to find Moody, Lupin and Tonks sitting at the table along with the Weasleys. "Hiya Harry!" Tonks called. This morning her hair was jet black and sticking out in all directions, much like Harry's was at the moment.  
  
"What're you all doing here?" Harry asked cheerfully.  
  
Lupin was the first to speak up. "There's an Order meeting tonight, but we thought we'd stop by and visit with you for a while."  
  
"Didn't I tell you it was a bad idea to tuck your wand in your pants?" Moody chuckled.  
  
"Oh will you get off that losing your buttocks thing!" Tonks squealed.  
  
Harry sat down across from Professor Lupin and between Tonks and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley rushed over with two giant stacks of pancakes for him and Ron. "Tuck in you two. And here, your letters came as well."  
  
Ginny was still beaming, her badge pinned to her nightgown. She was reading the letter repeatedly to herself. "Should I get my own owl? Or a cat? Maybe some dress robes. I can get something special, can't I mum?"  
  
"Of course dear, but it will have to wait a few days. I think we'll go to Diagon Alley later this week, once Hermione's here." Mrs. Weasley leaned over to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you Ginny."  
  
"Harry, how have things been?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Okay I suppose." Harry was trying to be convincing, he could tell Lupin could see right through him. "I've been keeping myself busy studying up on Defense against the Dark Arts. I can't imagine what kind of a nutter will be teaching this year."  
  
"I know what you mean Harry." Lupin smiled rather widely.  
  
"Oh will you get off it!" Tonks yelled.  
  
"Huh?" asked Ron.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything." Lupin paused. "Dumbledore asked me to teach again."  
  
A giant smile played across Harry and Ron's faces, Ginny too.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"I think we're due for a celebration tonight," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I'd love to help. What can I cook?" Tonks asked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked terrified. "You dear...why you can go with Moody to pick Hermione up. I'll take care of all the cooking."  
  
Everyone around the table stifled a laugh. "Sure, sure...so I'm a bad cook. There you've all had your fun." Tonks pouted as the table roared with laughter. She then pointed her wand towards a grapefruit that squirted itself in Moody's non-magical eye.  
  
Harry and Ron nearly choked on their pancakes as Moody shouted off a flood of very colorful words.  
  
When breakfast was finished Lupin pulled Harry aside in to the parlor. "Harry. This is yours." He pulled a letter from his pocket. "Don't feel you have to read it now, it's from Sirius." Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Sirius' handwriting on the envelope. "He wrote it about a month before..." Lupin's voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"A good-bye I expect. We've all written them." Lupin looked older than ever. "It's part of the risk of being in the Order." Harry sighed as he took the envelope from Lupin. It seemed as if every time he was able to put the sorrow of Sirius' death to the back of his mind someone had to come along and push it to the forefront again. "I've got a few errands to run Harry, I'll see you this evening then?" Harry nodded and Lupin left without another word.  
  
Later that afternoon before the celebration was to start, Harry hid himself in the attic. No one else had to be around for this. He settled himself beside a pile of old bed linens and broke the seal on the envelope.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
It is understood that if you are reading this I'm dead and you're royally pissed at me. No, you are too much like your father, so that means you are pissed at yourself. I'm sorry for leaving you Harry. You did not deserve to lose another so close to you. No matter what you think, no matter how it happened, nothing could have prevented it.  
  
First, working with the Order is risky enough. Add to that my fugitive status and my penchant for avenging those I love...you have a time bomb on your hands. Unfortunately, I see you headed in the same direction, and it has scared me. I am glad you're too young to be fighting Death Eaters full time. You have too much love in your heart to let your friends get hurt, I just fear for your safety.  
  
I know I can't ask you to sit idle when the world as you know it is crumbling around you. All I ask is that you think of me. Remember the price I paid and remember how important you are. I know the contents of the prophecy Harry. Dumbledore and I agreed that it would be best for you to not know right away. We did agree that if either one of us were to die, the other would have to tell you straight away.  
  
If anything happens to you Harry, I don't know what will become of the wizarding world. That's why you've got to keep on living! Don't stop! I know you miss me, but you have to move on. Dwelling on the past doesn't bring me back. It only keeps you from living.  
  
I have asked Remus to take care of my will. Seeing, as my family has disowned me, I have taken the liberty to provide Grimmauld Place as a permanent haven for the Order of the Phoenix. There is a sizable amount of Galleons hidden in the basement vault. This money is to be yours once you have graduated from Hogwarts. I have made some provisions for a few things to be left to Ron and Hermione too.  
  
I don't know what else to say Harry, just be strong. I love you Harry, you are the son I never had and the godson I never had enough time with. We will win this war and we will meet again someday far far in the future. As I told you the first day I met you, you are truly your father's son.  
  
Your loving Godfather,  
  
Sirius   
_  
Harry spent the entire afternoon reading and re-reading that letter. It was nearly getting dark before he emerged from the attic. Harry had sequestered himself in the dim light of the front parlor. He could hear the celebrations of the Weasley's in the kitchen. Everyone was cheering for Ginny, the new Gryffindor prefect. He wanted to join them, to be happy for her, but he could not lose the emptiness inside him. So many thoughts were swimming through his head. He was far away from the Dursley's, surrounded by those that cared most about him and still he felt like there were a hundred dementors breathing down his neck.  
  
Lupin poked his head in the room, "Harry? Mind if I come in?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, that's fine." He said softly.  
  
Lupin walked toward Harry and stood next to the fireplace. "I know how you're feeling Harry. It is alright you know."  
  
Harry looked toward Lupin furiously. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA – HOW CAN YOU...! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO VOLDEMORT'S TRIED TO KILL FOUR TIMES. YOU DON'T HEAR MY MOTHER'S VOICE SCREAMING! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Harry threw himself on to the sofa clenching his hair in his fists.  
  
Lupin walked over to the couch and sat beside him. "No, I suppose you're right Harry, I don't know exactly what you're feeling. I can guess...and I know it doesn't feel very good." He paused and cleared his throat. "I remember when your parents died. In a matter of two days James and Lily were gone, I assumed Peter dead and Sirius was taken to Azkaban prison. My entire world fell apart. Ever since we found out that Sirius was innocent, part of that big hole in my heart was filled again. Sirius and I...well, back in the day we were quite like you and Ron are now. You must know that these past few months have been awful difficult for me too. Look Harry, I know I can never replace Sirius, but I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk – for whatever reason – I'll always be around."  
  
Harry was still staring at the floor, feeling ashamed that he acted so rudely towards Lupin. He muttered very quietly "Thanks."  
  
Lupin placed his arm around Harry's shoulder giving him a light squeeze. Harry put his hands into his face and quietly sobbed. Lupin squeezed a little harder and said, "It's alright, there Harry. Just let it out." Harry, who had pretended to be so strong these past few months, finally gave in. The tears flowed like a stream as he sat there with Lupin for a few minutes.  
  
Ron then walked into the parlor "Oi, Supper's ready and Hermione should be here any minute." Harry slightly startled by Ron's presence looked up, neglecting to remember how red his eyes were. Ron appeared flustered at the sight of Harry in tears. "Oh....I...uh...come in when you can." He quickly left the parlor.  
  
Harry sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. "I wish he hadn't seen me like this."  
  
Lupin smiled at Harry. "There are far worse things he could have caught you doing Harry." Harry managed a partial smile as Lupin rose from the couch. "Remember what I said Harry, anytime you want to talk."  
  
Lupin was about to leave the parlor to join the party when Dumbledore apparated with a loud crack in the doorway. "Harry. Remus. Come with me." Dumbledore quickly turned around and headed for the dining room. The last time Harry saw Dumbledore look this upset was right after Harry and Cedric reappeared in the maze. Harry and Lupin exchanged concerned looks and followed Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus! What a surprise! Pull up a chair will you, we're about to toast Ginny, the new Prefect!" Mrs. Weasley was beaming.  
  
"Molly. Everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt the celebration...all of you need to hear this." He paused. "Death Eaters have attacked the Grangers."  
  
Mrs. Weasley grabbed on to Mr. Weasley. Ron and Ginny turned the same shade of sickly pale.  
  
"Are they...did they..." Mrs. Weasley couldn't get much else out.  
  
"I'm afraid both Mr. and Mrs. Granger were killed." Albus said gravely.  
  
Ron didn't give him a chance to finish. "W-What about Hermione?" The tables were turned; Harry had never seen Ron cry.  
  
"Hermione is at St. Mungo's. Tonks and Moody took her there. Had Moody and Tonks not arrived to pick her up when they did..."Albus stopped as Harry ran from the dining room. Lupin chased after him.  
  
"Harry...Harry! Stop right now!" Lupin yelled.  
  
"It's my fault. Everything is my fault! Hermione's parents are dead because she's my friend!" Harry screamed. "No one I care about is safe. You'd all be better off without me!"  
  
"That is hardly the case Harry." Albus appeared behind Lupin. "Voldemort is a merciless killer. He would love to see you separate yourself from the ones that love you. You forget Harry; you are a much stronger person when you are with your friends." He looked into Harry's eyes. "And right now your friends need you more than ever."  
  
"Professor...I...can't handle this anymore! I don't want the responsibility. Everyone wants me to be strong but I can't do it. I just can't save the world." Harry looked to Dumbledore for some advice.  
  
"Harry. No one ever said you had to do this alone." Lupin said reassuringly.  
  
"But the prophecy..."Harry slipped. He was sure Lupin did not know what Dumbledore had revealed to him last year.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Lupin looked worried. "What does he mean Albus?"  
  
"We can't discuss this now, Harry. I want to get you and Ron to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. At this point I am not even sure that Hermione will be able to survive the night." Dumbledore's eyes were glazed over. "I've arranged for a portkey."  
  
Harry nodded as Lupin placed his arm around Harry's shoulder. They returned to the dining room. "Remus, Arthur...I'll ask the two of you to stay behind. We will still hold the meeting as scheduled. Molly, you'll take Harry and Ron." Dumbledore then pulled a golden instrument from his pocket. He passed it over to Harry. Molly and Ron grabbed on. "Time is of the essence."  
  
"Send our love Molly." Arthur added as he comforted Ginny who was crying in his arms.  
  
Without another word, the whirlwind of colors transported Molly, Harry and Ron to the front lobby of St. Mungo's.  
  
Harry, Ron and Molly were greeted by a young mediwitch who led them to the lifts and up to the fourth floor. They entered the waiting area and found Moody trying to comfort a tearful Tonks.  
  
"Oh, Molly!" Tonks rushed over and threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley. "It's so awful, I've never seen an attack like that!" They pulled apart and dabbed at their eyes.  
  
"What have the healers said? How is Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one has been able to tell us anything yet...she looked so awful when we brought her in..." Tonks added.  
  
Ron looked to the mediwitch, "When can we see her?"  
  
"We'll let you know." The mediwitch then turned on her heels and headed straight through the door to the spell damage wing.  
  
Tonks sat between Moody and Mrs. Weasley as Ron and Harry paced the room, occasionally exchanging worried looks. An hour passed before a healer approached the group. His nametag read "Zorobable Rice – Head Healer".  
  
"You're here for Hermione Granger?" He looked to the group.  
  
"How is she?" Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.  
  
"Not well I'm afraid. She's extremely lucky to be alive after all she's been through." He looked very concerned. "If she can make it through the night, she should be okay."  
  
"There's still a chance she won't l-live?" It was taking all the strength Harry had to not lose it right then and there.  
  
"C- Can we see her?" Ron asked as he held on to his mother's side.  
  
"Yes, but not for very long. She needs time to heal. Hermione has endured more pain and curses than anyone should ever have to. I have seen older and stronger wizards than her die instantly from less. If one thing saves her, it might just be her youth." The healer paused. "I think it is best if you see her now, just in case. I don't want to deprive you of a last good-bye."  
  
Mrs. Weasley fought through her tears. "You two go ahead...we'll w-wait h- here." She let go of Ron, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
Harry and Ron followed the healer down a dark corridor to a small private room. Nothing could have prepared them for what were about to see. Hermione lay motionless; her face gashed in several places. Her eyes were closed and she breathed very shallowly. Images of Hermione petrified and her limp body in the Department of Mysteries flashed in Harry's memory. For a moment, he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"She won't wake at the moment, been given a special draft. She'll hear you though. I'll leave you alone." The healer left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry walked around to the left side of the bed. Ron sat at her right. The two of them instinctively reached for her hands and held them in theirs. There really was no need to hold emotion back at this point, but Ron was still trying to force it back, to keep from losing it. Harry held his other hand out to Ron who took it. Not knowing if this was the right way to go about things, Harry began to speak.  
  
"Mum...Dad...Sirius? We need you right now, more than ever. Hermione can't leave us. P-please help her. Please...I can't lose anyone else." Tears started pooling in the corner of Harry's eyes. Ron didn't say a word, but maintained a firm grip on Harry's hand; the both of them keeping each other sane.  
  
Several eternal minutes passed when the healer entered the room again and told Ron and Harry they would have to leave for the night. Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the hand. "We're not leaving you Hermione. We'll always be with you."  
  
Ron then did something unexpected, he leaned in and kissed Hermione. Ron whispered into her ear, "I love you 'Mione." Harry, still reeling in pain from the weight of the situation, suddenly felt a little happy. He had been waiting for Ron to finally come out and admit his love to Hermione. This of course was the most awful way for it to have happened. The gleam of happiness he had felt quickly vanished when he realized Ron was not just losing a friend, he was losing a girlfriend and quite possibly a life mate.  
  
They both returned to the waiting area to find Mrs. Weasley alone. "Tonks and Moody had to go back to headquarters. Dumbledore called the whole Order in."  
  
"Do you have to go too mum?" Ron asked.  
  
"No dears. Dumbledore said I was to stay with you. Even if he had wanted me to go back, I would have refused."  
  
The mediwitch that had originally greeted them in the lobby approached holding two vials. "Drink these up gentlemen. Dumbledore's orders." Harry and Ron took the vials and looked at each other. "They'll help you relax, and sleep. It's sort of a weak version of the Dreamless Sleep Draft."  
  
Harry and Ron both drank down the potion then sat themselves on either side of Mrs. Weasley. Within minutes, Ron and Harry were asleep and Mrs. Weasley had her arms wrapped around their shoulders. Both boys were resting their heads on her shoulders. 


	3. A Chain Of Flowers

A dreamless sleep draught it was not. Harry had horrible nightmares, visions of Hermione screaming and flashes of green light, only to be interrupted with images of the Department of Mysteries and Sirius. Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning to find Ron pacing. Mrs. Weasley was still sound asleep.  
  
"Did you sleep okay, Ron?" asked Harry. However, he knew the answer.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Nightmares all night. You?"  
  
"Same here." sighed Harry. "Want to go get some tea?"  
  
"Sure. Best to let mum get some sleep." Ron agreed.  
  
The two normally talkative friends couldn't say anything, let alone look at each other as they walked to the Tearoom and Hospital Shop. They sat at a small table by the window. Street lights were beginning to go out as the sun rose over the shops of London. Ron's hands trembled as he sipped his earl gray tea.  
  
"Harry? There's something I think I should tell you." Ron said suddenly. "Hermione and I well...we're sort of going out. Have been for a bit now. Hermione wanted to tell you of course, but I thought with Sirius and all...I don't know what I was thinking..." Ron clenched his fist and slammed it on the table. "Goddamn, death eaters!"  
  
Ron was coming clean. Harry thought, "Should I tell him about the prophecy?" If there was ever a time, now could possibly be it. Seeing the pain over Hermione in Ron's eyes was the only thing that kept Harry's mouth shut.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without her." Ron's voice cracked slightly.  
  
Harry smiled, "If it weren't for her, the two of us probably would have died in that devil's snare first year."  
  
Ron looked into Harry's eyes and laughed with him. "Forget that, what about all the homework she's helped us with."  
  
The boys sat there for the longest time, sharing memories of their past five years together. It wasn't until sunlight started pouring through the windows that they left the table and proceeded to the waiting room. Harry carried a small flower bouquet and Ron was balancing a cup of tea for his mother. They walked through the doors of the spell damage ward and found Mrs. Weasley sitting in her chair crying very hard. Ron immediately dropped the tea cup on to the floor where it shattered in a thousand pieces.  
  
"Mum?" Ron asked fearfully.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, his lower lip trembling, bracing for the worst that was sure to come. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and threw her arms around her youngest son.  
  
"She's awake...she's going to be all right!" Mrs. Weasley smiled through her tears.  
  
Harry stumbled over to the nearest chair feeling extremely light headed. It was as if he was able to finally breathe for the first time in hours.  
  
Ron broke free from his mother's vice grip and sat next to Harry who was staring at the floor his hands still wrenched around the bouquet. In near unison, they both wiped their faces on their sleeves. Ron withdrew his wand from his belt and pointed it at the broken teacup. "Reparo."  
  
"The healer said that we should be able to see her later today. The two of you look so peaky! We should go back to Grimmauld Place, get some food and have a rest." Mrs. Weasley interjected.  
  
Both Harry and Ron shouted at her. "No!"  
  
"Come on boys. You'll feel better and you're of no use to Hermione at the moment. Sitting here worrying isn't going to get her out of here any faster." Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, defeated. Begrudgingly they made their way out of the waiting area. Before they could get too far, Harry made a quick dash back to the welcome witch's desk. "Could you see that Hermione Granger gets these?" He handed the flowers over. "Of course, Mr. Potter! You have a nice day now." The witch seemed a bit too cheerful for such an early hour of the morning.  
  
"We're going to have to take the Knight Bus." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and winced as they walked through the plate glass window and on to the street. There were no muggles in sight when Harry raised his wand out into the street. Within seconds, Harry Ron and Mrs. Weasley were forced to jump backward as Ernie pulled the bus directly on to the curb.  
  
"Welcome to the Kni..."  
  
"'lo Stan." said Harry.  
  
"ooh 'Ere – it's – 'Arry!" Stan held out his hand to help Mrs. Weasley on the bus. "Right this way ma'am."  
  
Harry pulled two galleons out of his pocket before Mrs. Weasley could protest. "I've got it." he said.  
  
"Lemme guess – Diagon Alley?" Stan asked.  
  
"No. Grimmauld Square." Ron said.  
  
"Okay – Ern ! Grimmauld square! We'll 'ave you there in a jiff, we will."  
  
Before Stan could even finish speaking, the purple triple-decker sped off; zigzagging around muggles on their way to work and leaping out of the way of post boxes. Thankfully, it was a very short trip and their stomachs were empty. The three of them quickly got off the bus and proceeded to walk down the street towards number twelve. As they approached the walk, numbers eleven and thirteen squeezed aside to accommodate the entrance to number twelve. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Tonks and Lupin rushed in from the kitchen. It was obvious that neither of them had slept at all that night. 


	4. Secrets

Lupin looked at Mrs. Weasley and the boys. "You're back! Hermione...is she...?"

"She's going to make it!" Molly said happily.

"Oh! Excellent! I've been so worried!" Tonks squealed. She rushed forward and hugged Harry. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Lupin. Tonks then hugged Mrs. Weasley while Lupin gave Harry a hug. Ron stood to the side laughing at all the hugging going on when Tonks and Lupin hugged each other briefly before pulling away awkwardly.

Fred and George rushed down the staircase with Ginny following in their wake.

"She's okay!" Tonks yelled as she wrapped her arms around Fred and George at the same time.

"Well, I promised _these_ boys breakfast. Looks like the rest of you could use some too." Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"We'll help mum!" Fred and George took off for the kitchen.

"Ooh! Me too!" Tonks followed, leaving Mrs. Weasley standing in the entrance hall with a look of horror on her face.

Lupin had to force himself to not laugh. "I – uh – Molly, go have a rest in the parlor. I'll supervise in the kitchen."

Lupin took off rather quickly as explosions could already be heard radiating through the house. Mrs. Weasley looked very pale as she walked to the parlor and for the first time in what seemed like days – even though it had only been hours, Harry and Ron laughed huge belly laughs. "If only Hermione could see this!" Ron said.

In the dining room, Harry and Ron expected a burnt, flavorless breakfast. Instead – although they expected Ginny and Lupin had something to do with it – they found scrambled eggs, raisin scones and tea. Mrs. Weasley was very impressed with what they had brought out of the kitchen. Had she seen the state of the kitchen however, she would have keeled over in an instant. Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley all hesitated on taking the first bite. But seeing Fred and George devour their breakfasts put them at ease to eat theirs. While, the scones were a tad on the dry side, no one complained. When every one had had their fill Mrs. Weasley ordered Harry and Ron upstairs to nap before they would return to St. Mungo's.

They reluctantly obeyed – and even though the two of them told each other they were just going to pretend to have napped, Harry and Ron quickly fell asleep. Fred came in to wake them just after two in the afternoon.

"Oy, you lot!" Fred yelled. "Lupin and Moody are taking you to see Hermione."

Within three minutes, Harry and Ron were at the entrance hall waiting to leave. Mrs. Weasley approached.

"Your dad and I will be along later, Ron. Lord, you're getting tall." she said as she stood on the tips of her toes to give her youngest son a kiss. "Take care you, lot."

"We'll see you later Molly." Remus said.

Harry and Ron filed out the door with Moody following behind them.

* * *

Moody stopped in the waiting area. "I'll have a seat out here; wait for the others to arrive. Anyhow, I can't imagine Hermione wanting to see my beautiful face, straight away."

Harry laughed, but had a feeling that Moody was purposely staying out of the room to keep watch. The three men entered Hermione's room, where she appeared to be sleeping. As soon as they had gathered around her bed, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hermione. I'm so glad you're alright." Lupin said.

"Thank you, Professor." she said weakly.

"You think he's glad?" Ron smiled and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed putting her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

Hermione paused for a second. Then said "Like shit" in the most straightforward tone possible.

Lupin chuckled slightly. "I'll leave you to these two." He said, giving Harry a pat on the back. "If you need anything, Hermione, anything at all. Please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"I'll be just outside then." With a gentle smile, Lupin left the room.

"Really Hermione, how are you holding up?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up into the eyes of her best friend, then she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I..." Harry tried to be comforting.

"I begged him. I told him to kill me. He said he had every intention to do just that once I'd seen my parents killed." She said. Her voice was breaking. "Then one of the Death Eaters asked if he could have the privilege to torture me to death. V-Voldemort agreed. I got hit with curse after curse until another Death Eater came in and asked for a chance to have a go at me. I felt like I was going to die right then and I begged. I just wanted it over. Instead he walked over and told me to keep my mouth shut. The Death Eater said he was going to help me. He forced me to drink a potion...then I woke up here."

Hermione broke into full sobs again as both Harry and Ron rubbed circles on her back, trying to give some comfort to her weary soul. They all remained silent for a long while. Ron couldn't comprehend the horror that Hermione had faced less than twenty-four hours ago. Harry remembered how he felt after his trip to the graveyard with Cedric and felt doubly sorry for Hermione.

When Hermione's tears had dried up and was sitting propped up by a pile of pillows, she turned to Ron. "Would you...I could use a cup of tea." she asked.

"Sure!" Ron jumped up and made quickly for the door. When he was halfway there, he turned around walked back to the bed and hugged Hermione before darting out of the room as quickly as he had tried to before. Harry could have sworn he heard Ron whisper "I love you" in her ear.

Hermione managing a wan smile, turned to Harry this time. "Harry, I want to tell you something."

He held her hand again. "What is it Hermione?"

"I know Ron won't say anything – there's no reason really – Ron and I..."

Harry cut her off. "You're together." he smiled. "Ron told me this morning."

Hermione looked surprised, "He did?"

"I think he was afraid he was going to lose you, Hermione. I know I was." Honesty. Hermione was opening up. Why then couldn't Harry do the same? He got up from his chair and walked to the small window.

"Hermione. There's something I have to say too." he continued to stare out the window. "That prophecy..."

"Oh, Harry. Whatever it was it's gone." Hermione said reassuringly.

"No. Well, it is gone. But, I know what it says." Harry turned to face her.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"That I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort." he said plainly.

"But, that's good Harry!" she replied.

"No...that's not all of it." Harry paused. "In the end it's me or him. Either I kill Voldemort or he kills me. I'm his murderer or his victim." Harry looked down at the floor.

"Oh, Harry..." Hermione sighed. She motioned for him to come over. Harry walked slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. "When did you find out?"

"That night. The night Sirius..." his voice trailed off.

"And you haven't told us? Harry that's not good!" she said curtly.

"I couldn't tell you! And now your parents are dead, and you could have died and it's all my fault!" Harry yelled.

Hermione grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Look at me!" Her brown eyes met his shining green. "This is not your fault! Do you hear me?"

She started crying and hugged Harry tightly. He returned the embrace and found himself crying on her shoulder. Ron returned minutes later looking very uncomfortable at what he had walked in on.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Harry...you best tell him." Hermione said.

Harry broke apart from Hermione and returned to sitting in the chair. Hermione reached out for Ron's hand and pulled him on to the bed. Harry looked directly into the eyes of his best friends before reciting the finer points of the prophecy for Ron.

"I don't know what to say..." Ron broke the silence in the room.

"I can't have the two of you involved in this. It's going to be my fight." Harry said.

"We're not going to let you do this alone, mate." said Ron.

"The prophecy says it's only me." Harry retorted.

"Then, we'll be beside you." Hermione said. "Does anyone else know?" she asked.

"Dumbledore told me. Sirius knew...I don't think anyone else does." He paused. "I'd really rather they didn't."


End file.
